Life of Ellia
by Dyusu
Summary: Meet Ellia Tamachi, a girl attending Duel Academy. Watch as she and her new friends get through their first year with a familiar card from Ellia's past coming back to haunt her, and mix-ups occur! JadenxAlexis, ZanexEllia, AtticusxTaryn
1. Duel Academy Entrance

Me: Hey! This is yugiohgx5dsgrl, coming with a new story! I have not written this story, so give a welcome to the writer, Ellia Tamachi!

Ellia: Hi! I'm the main character, as well as the co-author!

Me: That's a lie, Ellia, have you gotten your mind mixed up? You're the one who've written this whole story, and I'm just the editor! I'm the one who edits this whole story and posts it, so you're the developer! You do have a bunch of mistakes when you write this story. *sweatdrops*

Ellia: *sighs*

Me: And I'm including my OC.

Taryn: *walks in* Hi!

Me: Ok, enjoy!

* * *

_**Claimer: Ellia and I own all OCs, plots, this story, and nothing in the anime. No stealing!(yugiohgx5dsgrl doesn't own this story, she's just the editor and publisher.)**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, their characters, and anything in the anime. Don't sue us!**_

_Ellia's note: Thanks to a reviewer who seemed to flame our OCs at first has helped us think seriously about our characters(Yeah, we were kind of goofy and hyper while doing this.). Thanks, Qu-ko!_

Chapter 1: Duel Academy Entrance

"I'm finally here!" shouted Ellia looking at Duel Academy. The trees reflected in the sparkling ocean, creating a dazzling effect.

"Its says here that I am in the Obelisk Blue Dorm. Makes sense, considering that I have a blue uniform," she said, walking over to two other freshmen wearing blue.

"Hey, do you have any idea where the blue dorm is?" Ellia asked one of the girls.

"No, that's what I was trying to figure out. My name is Samantha, but you can call me Sam," said the girl holding out her hand. Ellia shook it. Sam's hair was hot pink and had curls. Her eyes were also pink. This made her look more like a doll than a duelist.

"This is Amanda," said pointing to a girl that couldn't possibly look less like Sam. Amanda had jet-black hair and black eyes. Ellia could tell Amanda really didn't want to talk to her.

"Hey, are you new here?" asked a girl from behind and made Ellia jump.

"Ya, we're new here. Do you know where the Obelisk Blue Dorm is?" asked Ellia.

"Of course, I'm in Obelisk too. Follow me," said the girl, "You're lucky I found you before someone else escorted you, like Chazz Princeton."

"Like who?" asked Sam.

"Chazz Princeton, he's an Obelisk too. He would've been overjoyed to try and play a trick on you and get you three lost," said the girl. The girl had beautiful blond hair and hazel eyes.

"I still don't get it. Who is he? What does he look like?" asked Sam.

"Like me, that's who," said a voice from the bushes. Everyone turned to see who it was. Standing in front of the bush was a guy with black hair and black eyes. Ellia was reminded of Amanda who was looking at Chazz with a slight amount of interest.

"How long have you been here?" asked the blond girl with great dislike.

"Long enough to know what you're saying," said Chazz, glancing sideways at Amanda. Amanda's face turned a bit pink and she looked at Ellia. She should've turned away but it was too late, Amanda saw her and gave a dirty look. Obviously she didn't want Ellia to know that she blushed.

"Freshman huh?" said Chazz, "You shouldn't be hanging around with them Alexis, I'll take them to their Dorm for you."

"Why would you do that? Another joke Chazz?" said the girl turning around to continue walking.

"No, I just want to get off to a good start with the new Obelisk ladies is all," said Chazz, eyeing Amanda again. Ellia was wise enough not to turn  
to Amanda this time.

The blond-haired girl turned to face Chazz and gave him a suspicious look and said, "Come on, let's keep going." Everyone followed her to the Obelisk Dorm.

While they were walking, Ellia whispered to the blonde girl, "Does Chazz like to prank people?"

"No, he just does that to play around with people. He kind of does that to unsuspecting and vurnerable girls."

When they got to the dorm, Ellia looked around the place in awe.

"Wow! It's amazing! A girl could get used to this!" shouted Sam, jumping onto a fluffy, white couch, "What's your name again?"

"Alexis. Alexis Rhodes," said the blond-hair girl, "There's a hot tub down the hall a little ways. You are?"

"I'm Samantha, Sam for short, this is Ellia," answered Sam, pointing to herself and then at Ellia, "And this is Amanda." But Amanda was not there. Where did she go? Just then, a girl who looked like Amanda walked in. Sam hugged her.

"Amanda?! Where were you?"

"Amanda? Who's Amanda?" the girl asked. Ellia noticed the girl's eyes were brown. Not black, like Amanda's.

"You, silly!," Sam began to say, but trailed off when she locked eyes with the girl.

"You're not Amanda," Sam said.

"No, I'm not, I'm Taryn Yuki. But based on the person you called me, I'm guessing you're looking on a girl that looks like me and has the name Amanda." the girl replied, chuckling. Sam turned red from embarrassment.

The girl had black hair, like Amanda. She was wearing an Obelisk uniform. Her eyes were brown, and she wore a locket around her neck. She looked like an average girl, but for some reason, Ellia felt that this girl wasn't average.

"Oh, hey Alexis." Taryn said when she spotted Alexis.

"Hey, Taryn."

"Just came in to tell you Mindy and Jasmine just crowded our room with clothes and makeup," Taryn said, "And I had to use my powers to clean up the mess."

"How did that go?" Alexis asked.

"I'm practically drained from my energy." Taryn sighed.

"Uhhh, sorry to interrupt, but how do you know Alexis?" Ellia asked.

"Me? Oh, I'm Taryn Yuki, Alexis's friend!" Taryn said.

"Ellia Tamachi." Ellia replied, grinning. The two girls shook hands.

"Hmmm…your name sounds familiar. Have we met?" Taryn asked.

"No, but for some reason, I feel like I've heard your name from somewhere." Ellia replied. The girl let go of their hands and shrugged the thought off. Alexis raised her eyebrows, but didn't say anything. Sam stared at the two, then shrugged.

"Oh, and Ms. Fontaine needs us for the welcoming party committee. Don't know why she couldn't have just hired Mindy and Jasmine, I'd sure like to see those two all wrapped up in party planning rather than cosmetology." Taryn sighed.

"Uh, what's cosmetology?" Sam asked. The three other girls sweatdropped.

"It's the scientific term for beauty work. As in, makeup, gel, conditioner, all the stuff that makes you beautiful. I guess Mindy and Jasmine want to start a line of makeup products." sighed Alexis. The four girls walked out the Obelisk dorm.

"So, why are you guys here? It's our first real year here." Taryn asked.

"Well, I've always wanted to enter Duel Academy." Ellia replied. Taryn nodded.

"I remember, in my first year here as a transfer student, I was in middle school. I was in 8th grade at the time. However, I was a dueling protégé, and was entered into Duel Academy. I wasn't the youngest there, there were a bunch of other kids my same age or younger. I was entered into Obelisk, and was given a vest, since the young people weren't supposed to wear the uniforms. Then, as I wandered through the forest, I ran into a guy who was Zane. He was 15, and had a Cyber deck given to him by Chancellor Sheppard. I had a very special deck, one that was created by me and Mr. Pegasus. We became good friends, and some girls envied me because I hung out with him all the time. Then, while the two of us were walking on the beach, a bunch of girls were crowded on part of it. While I was getting a drink at the shack, Atticus came up to me with a bunch of fan girls behind him. It was real embarrassing, because when he was standing next to me ordering a drink, the fan girls were shouting insults or threats at me just because I was sitting next to the 'Master of Love'. Both Zane and I had sweatdrops forming. Then Atticus turned to me…."

_Flashback:_

"_Hey." said a voice. Taryn looked up from her drink._

"_Hey yourself." She said cheerily._

"_Don't you dare try to seduce him!" yelled a fan girl. Taryn sweatdropped._

"_I guess they're kinda jealous when I get a little too close with a girl." sighed the guy. Taryn smiled._

"_Who are you?" Zane asked._

"_Atticus Rhodes."_

"_Zane Truesdale."_

"_How about you?"_

"_Taryn Yuki."_

"_Nice to meetcha!"_

_End of flashback:_

"We started hanging out after that. Considerably, there was three guys and me in our group. There was one guy in our group that I'm not exactly remembering, but it had to do something with me and Atticus. Then, I was sent to the North Duel Academy. I didn't want to leave, especially since I had made three new friends. But Atticus was feeling more than being friends….."

_Flashback:_

_Taryn walked through the forest, sighing. Two more days and she'd be out of here. Taryn was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't know Atticus was behind her. That is, until he covered her eyes. She yelped, then heard a laugh._

"_Atticus?!"_

"_Yep, you guessed right!"_

"_So, what's up?" Taryn asked casually, trying to hide her sadness. Unfortunately, Atticus could read her like a book._

"_Taryn, what's wrong? I can tell, so just spill it!" he said. Taryn sat down on a nearby stump. Atticus sat down on the ground in front of her, and although he was still only two years older than her, he had been at least 1 foot taller than her. But now, it seemed like he was only 5 inches taller. He found himself looking at the top of her head, instead of her face. She had been staring at the ground. He shook her shoulders gently._

"_Taryn?" he softly whispered. Taryn slowly looked up, but some of her hair fell in front of her face, blocking her from seeing him. He chuckled and brushed her hair aside. Taryn, noticing how close his face was to hers, blushed wildly. He too noticed and took the opportunity to do it. He leaned closer until their faces were only millimeters apart._

"_Y'know Taryn?" he whispered._

"_What?" she whispered back._

"_I never knew how much I like you," Atticus whispered, then his lips crashed onto hers. Taryn's eyes widened, but then glittered happily as she closed them, getting into the feeling of the kiss. They stayed like that for what seemed like half an hour, with Taryn now sitting on Atticus's lap, their arms around each other, and both happy at what they had done. When they pulled back, they blushed again to find that while they lost themselves in one another, they hadn't noticed their other parts of their bodies getting a little intimate._

"_So…..you like me?" Taryn asked. The truth was, she was crushing on him._

"_Like you? I think I love you," Atticus whispered. _

"_I love you too." Taryn whispered, and she buried her head into his chest. "Too bad I have to leave soon."_

"_Nah, you won't forget me, as long as you have this." Atticus whispered, and he put a locket around her neck. Taryn popped it open to find a picture of him and her, and then another with all of her friends from Duel Academy. Taryn's eyes teared up._

"_Atticus…" she whispered. _

_End Flashback:_

"I still have that locket. And after that, when we returned, Atticus was missing, along with that other guy. Now it was only Zane and me. Then Alexis came along, and I found out she was set on finding Atticus. I told her everything I knew, but it wasn't even close to his whereabouts." Taryn finished.

Ellia thought about what Taryn said. _So there's a bunch of students missing...I wonder what happened to them..., _Ellia thought.

Then Alexis asked,

"Where DID Amanda go?"

* * *

Me: There! Again, don't own this story, I'm just the editor! Also, the next chapter is Amanda-centric, so we'll get to know her more!

Ellia: Review, but no Flames! At all! Stay tuned for the next chapter: Amanda's Little Secret!

Me: Read and Review! Yugiohgx5dsgrl and Ellia Tamachi, signing off!


	2. Amanda's Little Secret and Dueling Crack

Me: And welcome to the next installment of Life of Ellia! Thanks for the reviews, and this chapter tells more of the mysterious Amanda!(This takes place during the first season of GX)

Ellia: Nothing to say, except that this chapter is pretty easy to comprehend.

Me: Enjoy!

* * *

_**Claimer: Ellia and I own our trying to develop from Mary Sue Ocs, this story, plot and the stuff that is only ours. No stealing!**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own GX or anything else.**_

_Warning: Mild bleeped language in here. They're covered up with *._

* * *

Chapter 2: Amanda's Little Secret and Dueling Cracks

The three walked back into the dorm building, then ended up in where they were 15 minutes back.

"Where's Amanda?" asked Alexis.

"Dunno," Sam said, "Wasn't she following you Ellia?"

"I thought so, but she's not here now," stated Ellia, looking around. Just then, the door to the Dorm opened and Amanda entered.

"Where in the world were you?" Sam asked Amanda, pulling her into a tight hug.

"What business do you have to know where I am all the time? I barely know you!" exclaimed Amanda, struggling to break free from Sam's grip.

"But we're good friends!" cried Sam, finally letting go of Amanda.

"No we're not! I just met you a half-hour ago!" shouted Amanda, walking swiftly into the hallway of bedrooms. Amanda looked like she was on the verge of tears. Alexis looked shocked. Ellia just looked down at her shoes. Taryn bit her lip. Laura suddenly got an interest at the wall.

"Well…well I'm going off…to…to…bed now," said Sam in between her sobbing. With this Sam left Alexis and Ellia alone in the large Dorm room.

"I guess we should try to comfort them. I'll try to cheer up Sam and you can cheer up Amanda," suggested Alexis. _That was easier said then done, _thought Ellia.

"Ok," said Ellia, going to find Amanda's bedroom. She still had no idea how she was going to cheer up Amanda.

On every door Ellia saw a gold plaque that had the name of a student engraved on it. Ellia finally reached the door that had Amanda's name. The only problem was, there were two Amandas.

"Oh boy," whispered Ellia to herself. She never bothered to ask what Amanda's last name was. Was it Amanda Black or Amanda Witherson? They both seemed to fit Amanda's personality.

"I'll choose Witherson, and if I'm wrong I'll just say I that I have the wrong room," Ellia decided. This was the truth. Ellia knocked on the door.

"Hello? Amanda?" asked Ellia when no one opened the door.

"Do I even know you?" asked a big, tall girl. This was definately not the right Amanda.

"Err, sorry, wrong door. Got lost," stated Ellia, walking away from the door.

"Yah, and don't you ever come back!" shouted Witherson after Ellia, slamming the door.

"What were you doing?" asked a familiar voice. Ellia turned around to find Amanda standing in the doorway labeled, "Amanda Black." She looked like she wanted to laugh at Ellia. This was a good start to cheering her up.

"I was going to talk to you but I got the wrong Amanda," said Ellia, slightly embarrassed, "You never told me your last name."

"Well, you can come in I guess," said Amanda, leaving the door open for Ellia to come in, "You probably noticed but I don't really like Sam. She's too happy and cheerful, and for the love of dueling! Could she get any pinker? You're okay though. You're quieter and I like quieter." Ellia felt both flattered and kind of angry. Quieter? How was she quieter? Ellia took a deep breath and decided it was time to begin the conversation.

"Just out of curiosity, where were you if you weren't with us?"

"If you want to know so bad, I was with Chazz. He just wanted to give me this card," said Amanda, holding up a spell card with a skull on it and blushing, "It raises the attack points of one monster by one thousand points." Ellia couldn't believe it. Hadn't Alexis said that Chazz is selfish and mean? Why would he give Amanda a card? Unless of course, Chazz likes Amanda? This would explain why Amanda always blushes around Chazz.

"Chazz gave this card to me because he thought I was worthy. He thought that I was good enough to own this card. He understands me like no one else does," said Amanda dreamily, staring up at the ceiling. Ellia was almost certain Amanda forgot she was still there.

"Oh, ok. Thanks. I should probably try to get some sleep now. Good night," said Ellia, walking toward the door. She turned the knob when Amanda started talking again.

"And can you tell that pink freak, you know, Sam, that I didn't mean what I said," said Amanda.

"Sure," and with that Ellia gave Amanda a smile and left the room. Ellia sure was relieved that the conversation with Amanda went so smoothly.

* * *

Taryn stood outside, and Ellia only noticed until Taryn's voice reached her.

"So? How'd everything go with Amanda?" Taryn asked.

"Not much, we just talked."

"I heard about you little incident with Amanda Witherson."

"I don't want to talk about that right now."

"I won't press anything."

The two girls headed down the hall, and Ellia stopped at a door so did Taryn.

"Cool. We're roommates!" Taryn exclaimed. Ellia smiled.

"I wonder about Amanda. She's kind of two sided."

"Amanda's the daughter of Mr. Black, who works for Kaiba Corporation. Amanda's been training hard to enter Duel Academy, and she's pretty rich. Amanda likes to keep to herself and it seems like she's like Chazz. I wonder if she likes him."

"I'd count on that happening." Ellia said deviously. Taryn whipped her head around to face her.

"What do you mean?"

"Calm down, I was just saying." Ellia protested. Taryn calmed down.

"Now, how about sleeping?" Ellia asked, and Taryn wordlessly nodded. They went to bed.

The next day, only Alexis, Sam, and a new girl, Laura Kaiba, were waiting for them. Laura was the little sister of Kaiba, and she was Sam's roommate.

"I swear, Dr. Crowler has a way of being heard from all the way across the lake," Taryn groaned.

"How? I didn't hear anything." Ellia asked.

"Well, in the middle of the night when everyone is asleep, or so he thinks, he sings loudly at the top of his lungs. I could hear a bunch of guys groaning at the noise, and it woke up a bunch of us girls, right?"

"Yeah!" Alexis, Laura, and Sam chorused. Ellia tried recalling what happened last night. She had been unceremoniously awakened by pattering feet and yelling, but had forgotten the events because her dream was fresh in her mind. But the night's events came rushing back to her as she thought.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Ellia woke up to the sound of Taryn's voice and pattering feet._

"_Wha? What's with the noise?" Ellia groaned._

"_Sorry to wake you up, Ellia, but Dr. Crowler's causing a commotion." Taryn replied, and yelled something to Alexis down the hall._

"_Ellia got up and looked out her window. Sure enough, there was Dr. Crowler, singing his heart out, while many teachers, including Professor Banner and Ms. Fontaine, and a bunch of students were trying to restrain him._

"_OH!! MY SAUNA IS FILLED WITH LADIES!! MY SAUNA IS FILLED WITH-" but Crowler was cut off by a boom box blaring. Apparently, one of the Obelisks, a guy with dark blue hair, had turned it on to drown out Crowler's perverted words. Ellia sweatdropped. Crowler was __**definitely **__perverted. Taryn sighed. _

"_Thank god! I thought I was going to suffocate from his stupid singing," Taryn sighed. Ellia laughed._

"_What's so funny?"_

"_It's kind of funny, in a perverted way."_

"_Oh. Well, good night Ellia!"_

"_Good night!"_

_Then Ellia launched into a dream._

_End Flashback:_

* * *

Ellia sweat dropped. "Oh, yeah. That was sort of weird, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I hear, somebody gave him a CD player to play those perverted songs he has." Laura said. Ellia then inhaled a scent from the cafeteria.

"Mhm…I smell scones from the cafeteria!"

"Scones? They make the best scones around here!" Taryn and Alexis went off running, Ellia, Sam, and Laura chasing after them. When they arrived in the cafeteria, Suzy Silvergoldenwhite came strutting up to them. She was purely hated, being the cousin of the Mary Sue Moonsummers. Rose and Mary Sue Moonsummer expected everything to be perfect for them, since they were spoiled rich kids. Their BFF, Brook(a/n: AnimeQueen2011 let me use her, I don't own her.), was standing a few feet away, smirking.

"Oh look, it's the stupid geek squad." Suzy smirked. Laura flipped her hair and said,

"Oh, at least I'm not a spoiled rich girl who goes around strutting around in super-high heels. I wouldn't be surprised if you fell off a building, in fact, it would make me very happy." Suzy got ticked off.

"Hey, at least we're liked around here," laughed Taryn. Suzy got an anger mark.

"WHY YOU LITTLE ****!!!!!" The girl stalked off, muttering nonsense. Ellia walked up to Brook.

"Oh, and you? You're like a puppy who slinks after its owner day after day. Shouldn't you be tired of that? Maybe guys should get into you."

"Hmph." Brook stalked off, after Suzy. A bunch of girls crowded around Ellia and the others. Amanda was nowhere to be seen.

_Hmm, she's probably hanging out with Chazz again._, Ellia thought. Taryn then grabbed her hand, and they quietly snuck off to get some scones.

* * *

When Ellia had eaten her fill and was safely out of crowding area, she found a spot by the lake to relax. All the other girls were busy. Ellia then saw Amanda throwing pebbles at the water. Then she stood up and left. Ellia stood up and ventured into the forest part of the island. Well, part of the island forest. She began to hum a melody, then decided she should go back. When she got back to the dorm, Taryn and Sam were waiting for her.

"C'mon! I wanna go to lunch already!!!!" Sam pleaded.

"It's only 11 am, and besides, today's Saturday. We can kill one more hour and 20 minutes before lunch." Taryn replied. Alexis and Laura came out from the dorm.

"Hey, you should come in, guys. There's some kind of uproar inside."

The girls rushed in behind Alexis.

"WOOOOT!!! OOOOOOO!!! PLEAAASSSEEE HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMEEEEEEEE!!!!" Crowler was singing. Taryn sweatdropped.

"Is he singing a song by the Beatles?(a/n: Duel Academy in this version is in America, not Japan.)" Alexis asked incrediously.

"Yes, and he's doing a bad job at it." Taryn replied.

"Isn't he doing some dueling crack?" Ellia asked with a hint of humor in her voice.

"Yeah, he is." Sam replied.

"What's a dueling crack?" Laura asked.

"A dueling crack is when you do something stupid, like what you're seeing right now, while dueling or here. Here at the Academy, we call it a 'dueling crack' when somebody goes nuts. Either that, or Crowler's been drinking sake." Taryn explained.

"Hey, isn't sake prohibited from the school grounds? I hear when sake was let here, a bunch of teachers drank sake every night, then they got drunk so bad, that by the next day, they were still drunk and did dueling cracks that they were fired. Now, nobody drinks sake around here. Or, they smuggle it in and drink bit by bit in secret." Alexis wondered.

"Hmmm…. I say we raid Crowler's room and look for ways to get him pissed," Taryn said devilishly, "I don't like the guy, so I really like pranking him." Then Taryn whistled. A fat brown and tan cat came pawing to her.

"Hello, Pharaoh, you hate Crowler, dontcha, boy?" Taryn cooed.

"Mreaow." Pharaoh purred.

"So, why don't you accompany me on a little Crowler-bashing, hm. Distract him by chasing him around and then keep him distracted away from his dorm, lead him to your dorm, then bring him back when we call for you. You got that Pharaoh? I'll give you a big treat!"

"MREAWWW!!!!!" Pharaoh seemed to say, "YES!!!!"

"Okay. Tonight, alright!" Pharaoh then scurried off.

"How is a cat going to help us?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Me: That wasn't so bad, I did like the pranking part…

Ellia: I must say, you've turned my fic into a success and a failure.

Me: I'm a failure, aren't I? *face faults*

Ellia: …Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter: The Gang and The Crowler Raid!

Taryn: *sighs* Read and Review, readers!


	3. The Gang

Me: Hello, and welcome to the 3rd installment of this story!

Ellia: We have a new bitch, Aya from Kelisinda's The End of Forever! Although she won't be appearing in this chapter.

Me: Okay, enjoy!

* * *

_**Claimer and Disclaimer: We don't own Gx nor some of the Ocs in here, especially Aya. Thank you.**_

* * *

Chapter 3: The Gang

Alexis was walking to who knows what when Ellia found her and began chasing after her. Alexis mistook Ellia for a perverted Obelisk, so she ran.

"Hey," said Ellia, meeting up with Alexis, "Amanda apologized."

"Great! You found the correct room then?" asked Alexis. Ellia had a flashback of when she knocked on the wrong door and a big, scary girl shouted at her to leave.

"Errr, kind of," answered Ellia.

"Kind of?" asked Alexis, clearly puzzled.

"Ya, well, there was another Amanda."

"Oh, how did that go?"

"Errr, well," Ellia was interrupted by a loud banging sound coming from the front door. Sam and Amanda came out of their rooms to find out what made the noise. Sam and Amanda looked at each other, quickly said sorry, and hastily walked over to Alexis and Ellia. Taryn came over to them, shaking her head as if to say, "That's probably somebody I know knocking." Laura came up a second later, looking a bit annoyed at the noise.

"Hey! Open the door Alexis! It's Jaden!" called a loud, lively voice. Alexis walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Jaden!" greeted Alexis, "Meet the newest members of the group, Ellia, Sam, and Amanda."

"What? What group?" asked Amanda.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Jaden Yuki!" said Jaden. Jaden had brown hair and brown eyes. Ellia also noticed that his head seemed to be larger than most. He was also wearing a Slifer red jacket. He looked a bit like his sister, who was smiling.

"What's up? You know guys aren't allowed on the girl's campus," Alexis asked, acting cool but Ellia felt as if she was secretly happy Jaden was there. (a/n: Ellia is a fan of Royalshipping, but I'm a fan of Financeshipping, so I had to compromise and edit any 'annoyed Alexis at Jaden' or 'Alexis hates Jaden' parts.)

"We're having a welcome party inside the Slifer Dorm. Professor Banner is supervising so it's okay!" explained Jaden, "You can all come. Oh, and if you don't mind, could you get Zane for me? Great! Thanks. See ya there!" At this Jaden left the doorway, leaving everyone in silence.

"Well, do you guys feel like going?" asking Alexis, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I know I'm going, since I don't want to be rude, and also for the sake of my brother." Taryn said.

"Ooooo, I love parties!" said Sam in awe.

"As long as I don't have to do much talking," said Amanda.

"What about you Ellia?" asked Alexis.

"I know I'd like a party where there's no formality involved!" Laura squealed.

"Sure," said Ellia, "Who is Zane though?"

"Who is Zane? Zane Truesdale is the best student in our entire school!" said Alexis, leading the way out of the Dorm. Everyone followed her.

"Yeah, and he's pratically my surrogate brother." Taryn said.

"This is so exciting! I'm meeting tons of people! This is so going to up my social class!" said Sam happily. Amanda rolled her eyes. Ellia couldn't believe how many friends she made in one night here at Duel Academy.

"Ok, we're here. Now be quiet," said Alexis, knocking on a door, "Hey Zane, it's Alexis!" The door opened and Zane was standing in the doorway.

He had navy blue hair and matching eyes. Ellia thought Zane was kind of hot. Wait, Ellia wasn't the kind of person who 'thinks someone's hot'! But Ellia couldn't help but feel an attraction to Zane Truesdale.

"Uh, Lex, not to be rude, but it's a little late to be coming for a visit. And who are they?" asked Zane suspiciously, looking at the new girls.

"Oh, I'm sorry Zane, this is Amanda, Ellia, and Sam. They're new here. Of course, you've met Laura. Jaden is having a party and he wanted us to invite you," explained Alexis.

"Hi Zane!" Taryn grinned at him. Zane smiled weakly back. Taryn could tell he was a bit irritated for some reason.

"Oh, nice to meet you. Welcome to Duel Academy. I'll be at the party in about twenty minutes," said Zane, closing the door. Before he closed the door, Ellia could have sworn that Zane smiled at her. Ellia blushed whether he actually smiled or not.

"What was up with that? He didn't even speak to me! Whatever," said Sam, storming off. Amanda rolled her eyes again.

They all continued walking to the Slifer Red Dorm in silence, only broken by the occasional sound of shoes crushing sticks or dead leaves. Ellia couldn't get Zane out of her head. Zane, Zane, Zane. All she could think about was Zane!

"I wonder what's up with Zane?" Laura whispered to Taryn, but Taryn shrugged and their whispers died off.

"We're here!" shouted Alexis, smiling. Ellia wasn't exactly sure where 'Here' was.

"What? Here? But there's nothing here but an old house!" exclaimed Sam.

"It's the Slifer Dorm," explained Alexis, "Slifers are the lowest class so they don't get the biggest rooms or the fanciest food."

"However, you don't have to be all formal, and this place has the homiest atmosphere there is. I'm a cook here, aside from Professor Banner." Taryn added.

"Yeah, I like chilling here a lot." Laura chimed in.

"You're kidding!" cried Sam. "You call this place homy and nice?! This place is a disaster!"

Taryn and Laura then walked away.

"Oh boo hoo. What a nightmare," said Amanda sarcastically. Alexis went up to one of the doors and knocked.

"Come on in!" shouted a voice that was unmistakably Jaden Yuki's. They all entered the Dorm to find that there were several people that came before them.

"This is Syrus. He is Zane's younger brother," said Jaden. Syrus had light blue hair and light grey eyes.

"Hi, Sy!" Taryn waved. Syrus grinned.

"Hey, Taryn!"

"Hi, Jay!" Taryn then tackle-hugged Jaden. Laura was talking excitedly to Syrus.

"Tackle hugging runs in the family," Jaden explained to Ellia, Sam, and Amanda.

"Awww! You're soooo small! Like a doll! I love dolls!" cried Sam, hugging Syrus, "And you're Zane's younger brother? You act so different!" And look different too. Ellia wasn't sure she liked it. But who was she to misjudge others because of her own emotions. She smiled weakly.

"Choking…ribcage…can't…breathe," said Syrus, trying to break away with the little amount of strength he possessed. Everyone started laughing, even Amanda. Ellia could also see that Chazz Princeton was also there. Other than Syrus, nobody new showed up yet.

"Where's Bastion?" asked Alexis.

"Oh, he's taking this month off for some foreign vacation thing," answered Jaden.

"Jay, it's the National Wildlife Brainiac and Dinoman Awards Trip!" cried Syrus in his high-pitched voice. Just then there was a knock on the door and Zane entered.

"This is everyone!" said Jaden. So this was Ellia's new gang. She might just like it after all. Despite the differences that everyone shared.

* * *

Me: Sorry this is so short, but Ellia's chapters are really short.

Ellia: I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Anyway, read and review!


End file.
